


[podfic] Consensual Non-Monogamy: or, The One Where Spencer Hates Everybody

by reena_jenkins, sunsetmog



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Group Sex, Lesbian Spank Inferno, M/M, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was all Brendon's fault; he had wowed them all with the idea of orgasms and clearly their dicks had done the rest of the thinking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Consensual Non-Monogamy: or, The One Where Spencer Hates Everybody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Consensual Non-Monogamy, or: The One Where Spencer Hates Everybody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220328) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000d9crg/)

 

**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Length:** 00:34:21

  
You can download the mp3 of this ~~orgy~~ podfic [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Consensual%20Non-Monogamy,%20or_%20The%20One%20Where%20Spencer%20Hates%20Everybody_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting your own present!), or click below to stream the story:

 

 


End file.
